The Golden Revolution
by Skysenia
Summary: Vandera a world divided by four clans with differetn powers that starts a war against eachother. Riva a Golden eye and Tai come home to find their family gone and house burned to the ground. What's Riva's next move?


The Golden Revolution

Chapt 1

The land of Vandera, a place of magic and science. The land was divided between four clans. The Questioners, a clan that only believes in science. The BoneBreakers, a clan that specializes in different combat arts. The Summoners, a clan that focuses on magic. The fourth is a clan called The Golden Eye, this clan is known for its combination of magic with combat skills. In the beggining these four clans were at peace and got along with one another. 10 years ago a war broke out between The Questioners and Summoners, later in the war The BoneBreakers became mercinaries joining whoever paid them the most. The Golden Eye decided to stay nuetrall but was soon attacked by the Questioners forcing them to fight in the war against the Summoners like slaves. Most of The Golden Eye went into hiding fearing that they might be captured and forced in the war. Riva a 10 year old girl with long black hair and light blue eyes belongs to one of those that when into hiding. Her family lives in an underground cave that's near their old town that was attacked two years ago. She escaped with the help of her two older brothers and their wives while their parents stayed behind making sure they werent being fallowed. Now they live in a house thier father built and with the two new family members. Rose, the daughter of her second oldest brother and Josh the son of her oldest they were born a coupld months after they left the town. They became used to their new life style and looked like everything was going back to normal.

"Mom, I'll be back later." Riva said opening the door, "Dont come home to late. Dinners almost ready." "Ok mom." Riva walked out and closed the door running towards the training ground her father had shown her in the cave. After arriving a couple minutes later she began her breathing excersizes her brothers and dad taught her. When she felt calm and clear she held out her hands infront of her closing them into a fist, at that moment light orange flames covered her fists. A gun shot was heared a couple of feet away. Riva surprised lost consentration losing the flames and decides to hide behind the boulders near her. After a couple of minutes Riva gets curious and starts walking slowly towards the direction she heard it in. Moments later she sees a figure walking towards her, she hides behind a boulder but keeps an eye on the figure. As it comes closer Riva can see that it's a woman holding a bundle in her arms. Riva decides to show herself and takes a closer look at the woman, when she walks out from behind the boulder the woman quickly becomes alarm and takes a step back. "Who are you?" "My name is Riva dont worry I wont hurt you." Riva said calmly trying to calm the woman. She sees the woman is panting and sees somthing red on her arm, realizing it's blood Riva quickly goes to her side. "You're hurt! I'll go get help." As Riva was about to turn and run home the woman grabbs her arm and beggins to breath heavier. "Wait...please." The woman expression became sad and kneels down to see eye to eye with Riva giving her a warm smile. She looks down at the bundle and smiles giving it kiss, she looks back at Riva and hands her the bundle. "Please look after him Riva. I don't have much time and I wouldn't want him to die out here with me, so please... take him." Tears started to fall from the womans eyes, Riva surprised by the request is speechless but nods and reaches for the bundle. "This doesn't have to be your last moment with him, my house isn't to far from her-" "No, its alright. Understand that I accept this fate. But his will be different, look after him as if he was your own." she said with a smile but saddness in her eyes, suddenly she colapses and her breathing becomes shallow. Riva still carrying the bundle hurries and kneels beside her. "Wait-" as the woman layed face down Riva could see the wound in her back, gritting her teeth as she realized the woman was right, the bullet was to close to her heart theres no way she could make it in time. "Don't be sad, i lived a good life" she puts her hand on the bundle "Now its his turn. Riva thank you. Know that you sent someone like me in peace." she gives her one last smile as her eyes close and her breathing stops. Rivas eyes began to water "I didn't even get your name." she said in a cracked voice her long hair coming over her shoulder. As Riva was mourning she feels a tug on her hair, she looks down to see the boy playing with her hair laughing. He had one gold eye and one dark brown eye, His hair ashy brown. Riva smiles and stands up, she begins to walk away not turning back to look at the woman. "Your mother is gone, but you will have a new loving family. I promis I will always protect you no matter what." she said smiling down at him as he gurggled.

A couple of moments later Riva walks into her house a little nervous 'How am i suppose to explain this to mom and dad. Im so going to get into trouble, but a promis is a promise.' Riva thought. "Your late again Riva." her mother said walking in from the kitchen. She had long hair like Riva only hers was dark brown and her eyes were hunny brown. She was tall for a woman and slim. Riva quickly steps back not wanting to get to close to her mom. "Huh,I thought we told you no pets." her mom said a little sternly. "It's not a pet." Riva said looking down at the floor becoming more nervous, Her mom became confused and takes a step forward only to be interupted when her husband walks in. He had black short hair and light green eyes. He was muscular but still had a little belly. "I'm home." Riva quickly runs to the other side of the room so her dad wouldn't see the baby. Catching his attention he turned towards her curiously. "What's that, did you find another stray." he said with a smile making her mom glare at him. "No animals in the house" he laughs and kisses her on the cheek "It's ok, I'm sure we can find a way to get rid of it." "Wait, it's not an animal." Riva said a little anxious. Her parents turn to her surprised and soon turns to nervousness. "If it's not an animal what is it?" Riva looks down at the floor and stays quite. "Answer your mother Riva!" her dad yelled a little impatient. Riva flenched when she heard him scream, at that moment her two older brothers walked in the room to see what was going on. The oldest Don had short cropped dark brown hair and green eyes. He was a little shorter than his dad and brother but slim compared to his dad. His brother Michael was the tallest of all them and he had short spikey black hair with dark blue eyes. "What are you guys yelling at her for this time." Don asked a little irritated. "What did you do this time Riva." Michael asked looking towards her seeing the bundle in her arms. "There's your answer Don. She brought home another stray." Don laughed, "Thats the fourth one in the past two months, mom already told you know so stop trying already." "It's not a stray stupid." She said angrely at them. "Then what is it." Her dad said angrely but a second later the boy began to cry. Everyone in the room became shocked as Riva tried to calm him down. "Where did you get it from." Her dad said with an angry expression walking towards her, her brothers seeing this walked infront of him making him stop. "You know she doesnt do stupid things withought thinking." Michael said seriously, "Lets hear her out dad." Don said a little nervous. Her mom walks towards her and takes the boy from her arms and begins to hum the lullaby she used to hum to them when they were kids. She still hears it when she puts her neice and nephew to sleep. "Thier right, for now lets hear her side then we'll decide what to do." she said walking towards her husband grabbing his hand, calming down he sighed and sat down next to his wife on a two seat sofa. "Then i think everyone should be here so that way we dont have to explain this twice." Riva said looking at her brothers. A couple of minutes later her two sister in laws and niece an nephew where seated on the beggist sofa on the opposit side of the one her parents were on. Michael was sitting in a chair the opposit way with his arms and head on the back of it while Don was leaning agains the wall with his legs crossed. "Ok everyones here." Riva sighed and began to tell them everything that happend when she was out training. The room fell silent not knowing what to say Riva decides to break the silence. "How old do you thin he is." Her mom smiles and looks at the baby. "I'd say about 6 months or so maybe a little more." her brothers decide to go and see the boy and start to play with him making baby noises. The others join in and start welcoming the new member of the family, but then Riva realized something. "What should we name him, his mom didnt tell me." everyone looked at her and smiled. "You should name him since you saved him Riva." her dad said playing with the babies hand. "What, but I dont know what to name him." Riva said nervously standing up from the chair walking over. "It's fine just choose one that you like." her mom said putting her hand on her shoulder to reasure her. Riva thought for a moment "Tai." everyone smiled and started to call the baby Tai. "Thats a beautiful name Riva." her sister in law Roxy said, she was her second oldest brothers wife. She had meduim long hair that was white as snow and her eyes grey like the moon, she was a little shorter than her brother. "Yea, I've always liked that name." Eva said, her long light brown hair up in a pony tail. She had hazzel eyes, she was the shortest out of all of them Riva was almost as tall as she was. Riva smiled "Thanks, I'm happy everyone likes it." "RiRi" Tai said softly laughing. Everyone looked at him surprised "Well you look at that, he already learned your name Riva. He's going to be a fast learner." Michael said carrying him. "Yea, if he's a golden eye then you better watch out he'll beat you. Haha" Dannie said laughing. Riva became red with anger "OH SHUT IT DANNIE!" everyone began to laugh.

(Later that night)

Riva was on the roof looking up at the cave cieling. She was remembering the last moments of the womans death, remembering what she had asked of her to look after her son as their own. 'I promise I'll protect him with my life.' she thought to herself.

(10 years later)

"Come on RiRi stop holding back." a boy with ashy hair and one golden eye and dark brown eye said as he got up from the floor. "Tai if you cant even knock me down when I'm using less than half my power then you cant take me when i go all out. If you want me to go all out then dont hold back either. Come at me with everything you got." Riva said turning serious. Her hair was a little past her waist covering her eyes a little that were crystal blue. Tai became nervous but got into a defesive position with his hands out infront of him and his right leg behind his left one. Riva charged at him, her fist became covered in flames as she started to attack him. Tai tried his best to block all the punches but was soon hit in the stomach cuasing him to fall on the floor gasping for air. Riva walked over to him "You ok?" she said as he held her hand out to him. Tai looked up at her and grabbed her hand as she helped him up. "Yea, just a little dissapointed." Riva smiled "Dont worry about it, your getting alot better plus you havent found your fighting style just yet. You seem more comftorble with long range attacks seeing since you can control the wind and earth." "Yea, your right besides Michael always tells me that Im alot better than you when you were my age." Tai said with a smirk as he saw a tick mark appear on Riva's forehead. "He's stupid what does he know" Riva said angrely as Tai began to laugh. Suddenly they both were interupted when Tai's stomach growled. "I think thats enough training for today, lets go home. Maybe mom has dinner started" Riva said as she bagan to walk home with Tai right behind her. "Oh maybe she made ketchup soup." Tai said excitedly "Uh Tai thats tomato soup." "Oh... well either way its good." They both laughed.

(At their house)

"What the..." Riva's eyes were wide in fear as they looked at the remains of their used to be home. "RiRi...What happened." Tai's voice cracked as tears came to his eyes. Theyre home was burned down and theyre family was no where to be seen. Riva became angry "It was them... The Sentivals." Tai hugged Riva from behind as tears began to fall from his eyes. "What do we do know RiRi?" Riva tried to hold back her tears as the memory of her family came into her mind. "The only thing we can do." Riva began to cry "Survive."


End file.
